


Певица и её фанатка

by Bronze_soul



Series: Лесбиюль 2019 [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 07:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19807711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronze_soul/pseuds/Bronze_soul
Summary: Mindy Gledhill - I Do Adore





	Певица и её фанатка

**Author's Note:**

> Mindy Gledhill - I Do Adore

Сцена блестит бесконечным количеством цветов, но взгляд Нины прикован только к Лисе. Её плавные движения, нежный, завораживающий голос, трогательные слова песни, что самой хочется петь, забыв про хриплость.  
Концерт заканчивается, и, натянув кепку на глаза, Нина двинулась к гримёрным. Показав пропуск, подошла к Лисе.  
«Можно взять автограф?» - показывает на экране телефона.  
Лиса, немного запутанная этим, солнечно улыбается.  
\- Конечно.  
«Для Нины, пожалуйста» - Нине неловко, но она решается.  
Лиса кивает и, когда протягивает подписанную открытку, всё же заглядывает в глаза. И делает то, чего Нина так боялась.  
\- Ты же Ведьма? - восторг в её голосе явно слышен.  
Нина сглатывает и кивает.  
\- Вау, - просто выдыхает Лиса.  
Они по-глупому молчат несколько секунд.  
\- А-а ты же, - Лиса запинается, - так давно не выступала..?  
«Да» - печатает Нина. - «Некоторые проблемы».  
Лиса открывает рот, но не спрашивает. Нина усмехается.  
«Я могу сказать, почему».  
\- В чём подвох? - щурится Лиса.  
Нина понимает, что обожает эту девушку.  
«Ты скажешь своё имя. Я никому его не сообщу, как и ты мою причину».  
Лиса хмыкает.  
\- Справедливо.  
Она раздумывает пару секунд.  
\- Ладно, - Лиса закрывает глаза и вдыхает через нос. - Алиса.  
Нина прыскает в кулак.  
«И как ещё не догадались?  
Хорошо».  
\- Я сорвала голос, - хрипло, через боль говорит Нина.  
«Надеюсь не навсегда».  
Алиса (и Нина не уверена, что будет называть её по-другому) ахает, прикрывает рот рукой.  
\- Прости.  
«Это даже не твоя вина».  
Алиса кусает губу, Нина неосознанно зацепляется взглядом за это движение. Что-то тёплое распускается в груди, ослабляя жжение.  
«Всё не так плохо, честно».  
Алиса тяжела выдыхает.  
\- Ладно. Послушай, - она замялась, смущённо заломила пальцы, - я хотела уже давно спросить, как насчёт записать песню? - и сразу затараторила. - Но в настоящей ситуации, конечно...  
«Я согласна» - прервала Нина.  
Алиса замолкла, расплываясь в улыбке.  
\- Здорово.


End file.
